phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Truth Seeker 4
Truth Seeker 4 is an optional story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. As it turns out, following the previous quest, the devices the Arkz have been planting are discovered to be photon amplifiers. The Security Division does not yet understand their purpose, but assure the Commander that they will continue to monitor the Arkz' activity. Upon returning to Pioneer 2, Chief Pentaglass informs the Commander that they will have to investigate a strange new location that was just discovered by the Development Division. Bizarrely, it resembles the bowels of a living organism and is therefore christened Dolor Odor. The Commander asks Pentaglass why finding the Great Shadow is so important. The chief, giddy with excitement, responds by proclaiming that, since the Great Shadow produces the Germ in large quantities, the Hunters will be able to enhance their combat capabilities tenfold. Battlefields will be overwhelmed by explosives with the mere toss of a card. Before heeding the call, the Commander takes a side job with the mission provisioner that will bring the team to Nebula Montana. Sil'fer received a message from Break requesting her company if she was in the Nebula Montana area, and so asks the Commander to dispatch her otherwise she will head out to the rendezvous point herself. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 18-3 From: Anonymous Mission: This is my final assignment for you. I want you to bury something for me, out where the sea, the sky, and the setting sun melt together. For the sake of someone who gave his life for the development of the Pioneer project. Stage: Nebula Montana Requirements: Clear Sighting 3 & Truth Seeker 3 Party composition: 1v1 Enemy & deck: Break (Equal Red) Team rules: Character HP = 20 Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kylria / Teifu / Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun / Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: Sil'fer Unlocks: None Truth Seeker 4 takes place on the Nebula Montana map in a 3x6 grid. Break (represented by the red circle) begins the fight north of the zone, while the commander's hunter (blue circle) is south. The cutscene that follows after the quest is successfully completed can only be viewed if Sil'fer is the Hunter assigned to this mission. If any other character is dispatched, the quest will simply end after securing victory. This quest marks the final cutscene in Sil'fer's story subplot before Great Ambition 1. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome back. The laboratory has been extensively damaged... Thanks to you, however, we managed to drive away the Arkz. The Chief is very depressed at the moment. Please, go try to cheer him up a bit. Pentaglass: They've stumbled across this strange place. It's pretty gross, so they told us to explore it for them. How did I end up so far down the ladder like this? That old hag's been scowling at me, too. I gotta find the Great Shadow to show them who's the boss! ...? What are we gonna do with the Great Shadow, you ask? Well, what do you think? The Great Shadow produces the Germ in huge quantities, okay? We can use that to turn all sorts of things into cards, okay? It's tough to get your hands on large amounts of the Germ now, so that's why most of our cards are just weapons. If we can get more, then we can make really huge things into cards!! Then it'll be really amazing. We'll be able to throw out cards containing large explosives all over the battlefield! It'll be incredible, okay?! Gah hah hah hah!! ...... Anyway, until then, just go do some government missions or something! We'll be showing them who's the boss soon enough! ...... The quest Odor Encounter has been added. Pentaglass: They've stumbled across this strange place. It's pretty gross, so they told us to explore it for them. We'll be showing them who's the boss soon enough! Karen: Hello, NAME. The Chief seems a little excited... Let me brief you on your mission. You'll explore a strange area that appears to be an organism's innards. We have no idea what this place is. Please be careful. ...By the way, I talked to Ino'lis earlier. She's holed up in her room right now. Apparently she was visiting the Arkz by herself and giving them info on Pioneer 2 in exchange for secrets involving the Arkz' movements... However... she ended up aiding them in their attack on the Morgue. She did it in order to attract Kranz's attention, but thanks to her, Kranz is in terrible shape right now... She couldn't stop crying the whole time. ...... I haven't reported on any of this to the government. The Chief was out of the Morgue, so he has no idea that she wasn't there. I did discuss this with the rest of the Hunters, however... What she did wasn't a very good idea, but thanks to her, we know where the Arkz' headquarters are now, and we know that the Arkz attacked Pioneer 2 in order to find some info that may help them in their search for the Great Shadow. Thanks to that, we're much closer to finding the Shadow's location. If we can get one or two more hints, I think we can find it. So... I think it'd be best to leave Ino'lis alone for now. I'm a woman. I can relate to her. I know why she did what she did... Sil'fer: NAME... Break sent me a message. I have no idea how he managed to get access to my account and leave a message, but there was his voice, right in my private line. He said he was waiting at Nebula Montana... If you get a mission that takes place there, please deploy me. If you don't, I think I may just end up going there without permission. I know it's a personal request, but please let me use the transporter. Please, NAME. I want to see him, and ask him something. I want to know why he really wanted to see me... He's got to know about my sister. ...... I can feel my memory gradually coming back to me. The pieces in my mind are slowly falling back into place... I know it may be... a trap... but I'll be all right. I'll be careful, so... please. Post-quest dialogue (if Sil'fer was the assigned Hunter) ---- Break: You've grown a lot stronger since last time. ...Far more skilled than you were when I was still teaching you. Sil'fer: ...What I really want to do is avenge Kranz... Now. Break: ... Sil'fer: Now tell me why you called me here! Break: ...I'm sorry about Kranz... I never expected him to head for the bomb after it had been set... I didn't think he'd be so courageous... I didn't intend for anyone to die... Sil'fer: He's not dead. Break: ... Sil'fer: Kranz isn't dead. Break: ...Not dead? Sil'fer: ... Break: He died. There's no question about it. You saw it as well as I did. If he's come back to life... That's merely a different person who thinks the same, talks the same, and remembers the same experiences. If the government brought him back as a clone... that must mean he knows about something important... something they want.. Cloning technology is top-secret, even within the government itself! If people knew about it, their fear of death would completely disappear. Let me tell you this. The government has future plans for a new society using the clone technology derived from C.A.R.D. technology. Clones identical to those who died would continue their lives just as before. But, clones themselves have no memories of the original person... However, inside each clone, there's a chip containing the memories of the original person. The brain of the clone is synchronized with the chip, so the clone itself believes that IT is the one who really had all those experiences. In other words, the clone doesn't even realize that it's a clone. Amazing, huh? Sil'fer: Is that all you have to say?! Break: "All?" Doesn't that mean anything to you? You know of the mandatory ID check body scans... The government isn't doing it for public health or for whatever lie they say. Actually, they're scanning your memory and— Sil'fer: I don't care about all that talk! What happened to my sister?! Break: ...Sophia is... Sophia is dead. Sil'fer: ...What?! Break: ...Sil'fer... Is your memory still not back yet? Sil'fer: Memory... Break: ...It happened long ago... Sophia and I made a great team. We didn't take jobs from the corrupt government. We took on small jobs, for individuals... After a while, Sophia's younger sister, that would be you, joined our team. You really admired our team harmony. Sil'fer: Join... with you?! You're lying! Break: Things went well for a while. That is, until we found out about IT... We should have never gotten involved... It was called the "Great Shadow." As we investigated it, we learned that it wasn't just dangerous... We learned that it might threaten the entire population of Pioneer 2. On top of that, the Principal Government knew about it, but was keeping it a secret. Knowing this danger, we still chose to... ...Ugh... What can I say... We were dreaming. We dreamed of being heroes. Sophia and I originally intended to go it alone... You realized something was up and got worried, so you followed after us. In the end, we merely succeeded in exploring the area... but we became infected. I had already vaccinated myself, so I was alright, but... You and Sophia were infected. There was no time for hesitation. I had no choice. I gambled, and plunged the antidote directly into your heart. It turned out fine... Except for the fact that there was only one vial... Sil'fer: Wh... what about Sophia?! Break: ...Sophia... died there, just like that... She was smiling... she said she'd led a happy life... "Death eventually comes sooner or later..." "...so don't look so sad." ...And your sister left us... Sil'fer: I can't just take your words like that! Tell me where that was! Tell me where my sister died!! Break: Now, it's a little ways north of Unguis Lapis. The undeveloped land, where the photon flows intersect... If you're going, please be careful. Don't throw away your life. Sil'fer: I don't need you to tell me that! Voice: Break... it's time. Break: Yes. I got it. Take care, Sil'fer. Beware of the Great Shadow. Sil'fer: Wait... Wait... Sophia... my sister... Category:Hunters story quests